Dietary guidelines recommend increasing consumption of high fiber foods to prevent cancer. However, little is known about public beliefs about fiber and cancer. Information about public beliefs can contribute to more effective education about fiber, foods and cancer. This project will examine: 1) which foods the public perceives as high or low in fiber and how their perceptions compare with nutritional data about the fiber content of specific foods, 2) whether the public uses or avoids high and low fiber foods, 3) how the public defines fiber and how they believe fiber functions in the body, 4) what the public believes about the relationship between fiber, foods and cancer, and 5) influences upon public perceptions and beliefs about fiber, foods and cancer. Data will be collected in three stages. Stage I will be a qualitative study, with depth interviews of 40 adults to elicit beliefs and perceptions about fiber and foods which contain fiber, beliefs about the desirability of consuming high fiber foods, and beliefs about the relationship between fiber and cancer. Stage II will extend stage I in a sample of 500 adults. In a short interview, respondents will name four foods high in fiber, four foods low in fiber, and reasons why foods are high in fiber. A list of foods perceived to be high and low in fiber will be compiled. Stage III will use data from stages I and II to develop a structured questionnaire to be mailed to a sample of 1,000 adults. Respondents will rate the fiber content of a list of food identified in stages I and II. Perceived fiber content of foods will be compared with nutritional data about fiber. Demographic information, concern with cancer, beliefs about fiber and cancer, and sources of information about fiber in foods and cancer will also be assessed. The results will provide a description of public perceptions and beliefs about fiber in foods and cancer which can be applied to improve interventions such as health education programs and counseling about fiber and cancer risk. This should contribute to cancer control and prevention, especially among high risk groups who may not have the same conceptual models about fiber and cancer as the rest of the population.